Lily's take
by PWriter23
Summary: What was Lily doing while Harry was giving Albus his famous "you were named..." speech?


King Cross had never been this full. People were going back and forth and the young Lily Luna Potter felt pretty asphyxiated by the amount of persons who walked towards her. Maybe the fact that she was upset since they left the house helped a little with this anxious symptom; The reason why she was so mad was because she still had to wait two freaking years to go to the magnificent Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. For the little mind of the eight years old, it was unfair that her brothers could learn all this fabulous and interesting things, while she had to stay at home without even having a wand.

However, once they got to platform 9 ¾ all the angriness turned to sadness and suddenly she finally came to the realization that she was not going to see her beloved brothers till the Christmas break. She holds up the tears as she hung up to James (the eldest of the three Potter's) and told him how much she was going to miss him. But her brother only smiled back and slipped away her arms, attending to the call of a guy who she recognized as Frank Longbottom.

She was now alone; her father was talking to Albus in what seemed a private conversation, her mother and her aunt Hermione were giving advice to Rose and she sighed, starting to walk away in hopes she would get to find Alice Longbottom. A white sheet over her head caught her eyes and soon she found herself killing the boredom by haunting the paper plane.

She got away easily and fast, trying to catch the flying thing. She was so absorbed she did not note the tall boy standing backwards in front of her, and Lily could not stop, which caused a collision. Without warning, the blond fell to the floor and she ended up over him, the flying paper getting away emphasizing her failure. She frowned and it was not till he cleared his throat and caught back her attention that she realized the awkward position she had put them into.

—By Merlin's pants! I am so sorry. —The redhead got up by a rapid jump, and by the force of it she almost fell again, but luckily she found support on the boy's trunk.

—Well, you could have seen your way and slow down a little, couldn't you? You are lucky I am not allowed to use magic, because I could…—He stopped talking when their eyes met, and a recognition look crossed his face on a flash — I mean…the point is …watch where you are going, okay?

The boy turned away, and he must've guessed that she would just go, but she stayed there with a raised brow and, again that afternoon, could not stop herself— I am sorry, who are you? You should not be threatening people just because they collided with you.

—Just forget it and go away, please. I do not want any problem with your father.

—Excuse me? What does my father has to do with any of this?

—Oh! I don't know, I mean, your father is like the most famous wizard of the moment, Captain of the Auror Department and he also hates my family. If he hears I'm threatening his precious Lily Luna he would probably think I'm just as bad as my father and honestly what I less need in this moment is to be the youngest resident of Azkaban. Clear enough?

She examined him for a moment and that was when it hit her; she knew that face, she had seen it some time on the Daily Prophet: He was Scorpius Malfoy, of course. He was going to start at Hogwarts this year, just as Albus and Rose.

—I think my father doesn't hate you. In fact, he doesn't hate anyone; he is the kindest person I know. You do not have to be afraid of him; the threat secret is safe with me, Scorpius.

—How can I trust you? You should hate me by this point. I've heard it is on the Potter nature.

—I am not going to deny to you that some people on my family have a pretty bad opinion of you. But my father does not even talk about you...I think it is because he wants us to have a pure heart. And even if it would not be the case, I cannot hate you just because of your father's decisions.

—You sound smarter than any other adult, Potter. My grandparent says that you Potters are just a living rock that cannot use their brains because your arrogance its all over the place…But you don't seem like that.

—You should start to build your own opinions, Scorpius. And believe me, my brothers and I could not care less for your family and their actions, so you could even find a friend on Albus…he is starting this year too and he is a much purer soul than me. Maybe you will have some rough times with James, but do not care on follow his game and your life will be easier.

The train's whistle brought them back to reality and with a sweet smile Lily started to go back to her parent's. She already was backwards when talked again: —Don't worry about the threat thing, Scor. And I hope you have a wonderful year.

Sorry for any mistake, English isn't my first language.


End file.
